knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotaru
Hotaru (白夜王国 Byakuya Ōkoku lit. Byakuya Kingdom, also called the White Night Kingdom in the Japanese version) is a nation in the eastern half of the continent in KvD: Swords of Fate. Profile The Kingdom of Hotaru was founded by humans loyal to the Lumos Drachus (Light Dragon), who granted them land and its ichor so they could harness the Dragon's Fang. The Hotarian capital encircles Boltangate Castle, home of the royal family. Hotaru is located east of Novania and the Bottomless Canyon, and north of Senune and south of Xephuan. At least two tribes, the Wind Tribe and the Kitsune, make their homes within Hotarian territory. Pegasi and Kinshi can only be found in Hotaru. In contrast to the barren, blighted lands of Novania, Hotaru benefits from fair, sunny weather, resulting in plentiful food supplies, to the point where there is more than enough to feed the the combined populations of both Hotaru and Novania. This bounty means almost no one in Hotaru wants for anything, and crime is rare. The Hotarian monarchs rule fairly and justly, and are loved by their people. The line of succession seems to favor the men of the royal family, regardless of who is older sibling or not. In case of death or defection of the all male members, the crown goes to the oldest sister, and if either sibling is too young to rule, the queen-mother succeeds the king as the ruling monarch. Noble Locations * 'Boltangate Castle-' is the royal castle in Hotaru. It stands atop a sheer-sided mountain surrounded with the Hotarian capital at its base, and serves as the residence of Lady Oka and her step-children Risa, Khorne, Akira, and Katsumi. Inside the castle is the Throne of Petals, which reveals the true personality of those who sit on it. The Throne of Petals was a gift from the king of the HRE, according to Celess on the Revelation Destiny route. * 'Royal Wall of Hanabira-' a wall that guards the territory across Novania past the Bottomless Canyon. * 'Fort Rozu-' a fort that is guarded by Hoji. * 'Igasato -' The home of Jacob and Roska located somewhere within the mountains of Hotaru. Noble People * 'Lady Oka-' Empress of Hotaru. * 'Risa-' Adopted princess of Hotaru. * 'Khorne-' younger brother of Akira. * 'Akira-' eldest Hotarian and Royal Swordmaster. Wields a lightning wreathed katana, Kinslayer. * 'Katsumi-' An archer who wields the wind wreathed bow, Windrunner. * 'Felicia-' servant for Lady Oka. Spends time cleaning around the Boltangate castle. * 'Jacob-' A sky knight in service of Lady Oka. * 'Hinoka-' A female Ninja in service of Akira. * 'Bantu-' A male fursona from a remote area near Hotaru. * 'Felix-' A male diviner from Xephuan but raised in Hotaru. * 'Hoji- '''A male mechanist and Hotaru's tactician. * '''Roska-' A female Archer and subordinate of Khorne. History (Will Add later) Etmology Byakuya literally means white night in Japanese. Hotaru is possibly a combination of Hoshi meaning star or Shiro meaning white in Japanese and Taru, a reference to the word meaning ''Firefly ''in Japanese. The samurai code of chivalry practiced by many Hotarians, match the Japan theme of the country. Trivia * Hotaru is based on feudal Japan, most primarily the Sengoku and Edo Periods, evident in its aesthetic and cultural style. There are also trace elements of Hotaru deriving from China, as the Great Wall of Hanabira shares its name with the real-life Great Wall of China, while the design of Fort Rozu is inspired by the Temple of Heaven in the Chinese capital, Beijing. * In-game, cherry blossoms represent Hotaru. * Hotaru is the smaller nation between itself and Novania. Gallery Hotaru trans emblem.png|Basic Emblem of Hotaru Boltangate Castle.PNG|Boltangate Castle Boltangate Castle Interior.PNG|Boltangate Castle Interior Category:Locations